The Fire Within A Heart
by TheCalculator
Summary: She was given a curse by her mother. The curse to control the element, fire. Yet can Adelynn really control it or does it control her? Confused and angered, the red-head had stepped foot to Arendelle and caught the attention of a certain king. Will she let fire take over or fight for her freedom? Who is King Elson really? And is that a talking snowman? ( Male!Elsa/OC )
1. Chapter 1

**Okay a warning for you readers! I have horrible grammar, bad choice of words and have the tendency to screw things up! So flames are welcomed but not loved though I can use your flames to cook me some BBQ so thanks anyway for leaving a comment!**

**Also, I have no idea where I got this idea so yeah.**

**ENJOY READING!**

**I do not own Frozen but if I did I would have made Anna and Elsa have a rap battle about the 'No-Marrying-A-Man-You-Just-Met' policy.**

* * *

><p>Air.<p>

Water.

Earth.

And Fire.

Once upon a time, there used to be _humans _who were able to wield elements like any other fictional characters in books. They were known as wizards ( although they go for knowledge ), witches ( who mainly focuses on potions and hexes ) and alchemysts ( almost like wizards, they rather enjoy chemistry. )

But these humans are better called of as-

_Sorceresses. _

In a tradition of a Sorceress, one must be at least experienced in controlling in one element. They must be able to call upon it like a mother to its child and use it with their will.

There are some who are called as Air Sorceresses, the one who prioritizes purity; they prefer to be quiet and well-blended in the shadows.

An Earth Sorceress, often called as The Warriors because of their stubbornness. They tend to stand to their own feet and refuse help from other people.

The calmest of all, the Water Sorceress, they are powerful leaders and takes the responsibility of water very seriously. They have kind hearts but once provoked, they can conjure a tsunami with a flick of their wrist.

And at last, the Fire Sorceress, many people have tried and failed to control the element fire but found it difficult. It is because it doesn't let you control it, it wants to control _you. _There are few Fire Sorceresses around the world but are tough to find or befriend since they are rather _hot-headed _and hates to have the company of others.

But once you've earned the trust of a Fire Sorceress then consider yourself as lucky because you've got yourself a loyal friend. They are extremely devoted to their accomplices and companions, so far as considering them as close family.

Though here's a warning.

As Fire Sorceresses are loyal they are equally dangerous. Have you ever heard of that phase? That very phrase that people tend to ignore?

"_**Never play with fire." **_

For your life's sake, take it seriously.

* * *

><p>"Mommy? M-Mommy?"<p>

"A fire c..can burn and k..kill... But it can also... h..heal... and save l...lives."

Raising a shaky and bloodied hand, a woman cupped her daughter's cheek as she wiped the tears away with her thumb lovingly. The mother coughed out blood while she lied there, weakened and dying but that didn't stop her from doing what she must do.

"It... is the m...most powerful... and also... the most beauti...ful of all." The red-haired woman said quietly, as if reciting a ritual. "I pray... that you may use... this... element... for protection... and love."

"And you, Adelynn Flamel, will possess the responsibility and power of a Fire Sorceress... May it never corrupt and destroy your life." The mother whispered silently, knowing well how heavy the burden she was passing on to her little daughter but nevertheless it will protect her from the evil in this world. She grabbed her daughter's wrist as tight as she could and had burned a tattoo to the little girl's wrist. Evangeline Flamel watched the bracelet-like pattern glow around the wrist of Adelynn with a sad smile.

Let that be a parting gift to her sweet flower and a warning to those who dare lay a finger on her daughter that Adelynn is no normal human, she is a **Sorceress** that is to be feared and respected.

"_Ti amo, my fiery princess. Nothing is true and everything is permitted."_

And at that night, a child mourned for her mother's death, screaming at the skies in misery.

_"Requiescat in pace, mother."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did you like that? Ey? Ey? Feel free to review, fav, follow or whatever! To those who are wondering, I MADE all those ideas up about sorceresses and stuff because to be honest, I am totally clueless pertaining to that topic!<strong>

**I was dared by my sister to make this story so I apologize if it sucks. **

**FLAMES ARE WELCOMED BUT NOT LOVED!**

**Then umm, hope to see you in later chapters! **

**-TheCalculator**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know why another chapter in one day? Well excuse you! I thought it was a bit unfair to leave you guys with one short chapter so here's another one! It's not that long but aye, what can you say? Excuse my grammar mistakes... and.. well excuse my everything! **

**ENJOY YOUR READING!**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN!**

* * *

><p><em>A candle was lit. <em>

**Each of the elements are equally strong in their own accord, all can be used against an enemy.**

_An ancient book was placed on a table, the pages flipped rapidly before stopping. A fire erupted from the book and covered the whole scenario, the sound of crying and singing was faintly heard._

**But fire...**

**Is the life-bringer...**

_A little girl ran around the meadows, laughter slipping past from her pink lips as she turned and twisted to the beat of her heart. Her parents watched from a safe distance, a smile plastered in their faces at the sight of their daughter's happiness. _

**And also the...**

**Death-bringer.**

_The smell of burning hair and bodies filled the nose of the little girl as she stared in horror at her house that was eaten by fire. The screams of her parents were drowned by the roaring of the fire. _

**This is the power of fire.**

* * *

><p>"I am not a WITCH!"<p>

Clutching the book tightly to her chest, Adelynn continued running towards the forest as she ignored the harsh words that repeatedly echoed through her head. Tears fell down from her bright green eyes while her pink and cracked lips were pursed together in a firm line. Why does this happen to her?

"_Monster!"_

"_Kill the spawn of the demon!"_

"_WITCH!"_

It has been 3 years since her mother's death. It has been 3 _lonely _years.

The red-head panted heavily. She leaned on a tree and listened carefully for footsteps. Living in hiding had taught Adelynn a very important lesson in order to survive:

**Always be cautious. **

Why was she hiding? Why? It was because of that blasted curse of hers! Adelynn closed her eyes in irritation as she felt the familiar burning feeling coursing through her veins, particularly near the wrist where that _unholy _tattoo was. It was a warning that _it _was itching to come out.

A shiver ran through Adelynn's spine when the cold air brushed her cheeks, she had forgotten her cape in her 'house'.

Adelynn chuckled hoarsely at the thought of her 'house'. To be frank, her 'house' was no more than a measly tent but it provided shelter for the red-head so it did okay, everything was okay until someone had seen a glimpse of the marking on her wrist and had called a deadly mob to burn her house with all of her belongings.

At the mention of belongings, Adelynn looked down at the book that was tightly tucked in her arms. Well, not _all _was destroyed.

"Hey mom..." Adelynn greeted as she opened the book, an old picture of Evangeline grinning was carefully pinned on the first page. The corners of Adelynn's lips lifted into a sad smile. She missed the warmth of her mother's hug dearly; she missed the stories, the fun and the company. She missed _everything_ about her mother.

It was hard to be lonely.

To be _different._

Shivering one more time, Adelynn glanced at her gloved hands. If she continued to stay here out in the cold, she can die. And there were no branches for her to make a fire with. She grabbed the tip of her glove in hesitation, lifting it ever so slightly.

"Ignis." Adelynn whispered when she fully removed her gloves and soon a small fireball lighted in her hand, giving out warmth. It flickered back and forth as if it was teasing Adelynn that it was going to go bigger and destroy everythi—

"NO!"

With a loud gasp, Adelynn closed her hands and immediately slipped on her gloves, ignoring the gathering heat on her hand. No. She won't let it control her. She can't.

...Can she?

* * *

><p>Running his hands gracefully along the keys, the King of Arendelle played the piano with ease. Some of the servants who passed by the room had stopped to listen closely to their king's beautiful pieces. Oh, how time had passed since the incident about their beloved king's <em>ability <em>concerning about ice. Misunderstandings were cleared and at last peace claimed the land of Arendelle.

"Wow!" A certain brown-haired prince chuckled and gently pushed the servants away as he entered the enormous room. "That was amazing, Elson!"

The blond King shook his head at his brother's rude interruption but smiled anyway. "Andrew." He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he raised his hands again to continue his piece, causing the servants to lean in eagerly to hear once more to his graceful playing.

But before he can press a key, his boisterous brother had decided to tap his shoulder.

Elson's eyebrow twitched.

"Is there something you want, Andrew?" Elson sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, a habit he does when he gets annoyed with Andrew's crazy antics. Perhaps, he should start giving his brother some lessons about politeness. His icy-blue eyes clashed with his brother's bright green eyes. "Well?"

"Well, you kinda promised that you'll help the kids in the orphanage."

Elson whipped his head to the side in realization. He did promise that to the kids! How can he forget? "A-ah! I can't believe I forgot." He shook his head, running a hand through his blond hair, a frown settled on his smooth pale face.

Some of the maids fanned themselves at the frustrated look on their King's face, whispering to themselves how an Ice King like him be so- _Hot. _

Patting his brother's arm playfully, Andrew chuckled. "It's fine. The kids are excited to meet you and I'm sure they won't mind if their king is a bit late." Amusement was twinkling in Andrew's eyes as a grin crept up to his slightly tanned face. As much as he love his older brother, there was no harm in teasing Elson right? Even though he **is **the king.

Elson scoffed, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Andrew.

"What kind of a king makes kids wait?"

"A very n_ice_ one."

"Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that my fellow friends is Chapter 2! I know it's not much but hey! I try my best! So as you can see, the movie's finished and Elson is now the official King of Arendelle! <strong>

**I hope you got the pun I made there because it's terrible. I know. I still have classes tomorrow so that kinda explains why this chapter seemed so hurried. Leave a comment, favorite, suggestions or whatever! **

**I'd love to know what your opinions about this story! Hope to see you soon! **

**-TheCalculator**


End file.
